Last Friday Night
by gallifrey calls now
Summary: Lights are dim, and all of New Directions are littered around the room, but Kurt doesn't care. There's a boy here with him, peppering kisses on his neck and shoulders and he's fairly sure he's not going to remember anything in the morning. Senior year.


**Last Friday Night**

Summary: Lights are dim, and all of New Directions are littered around the room, but Kurt doesn't care. There's a boy here with him, peppering kisses on his neck and shoulders and he's fairly sure he's not going to remember anything in the morning. Senior year.

[There's a stranger in my bed

There's a pounding in my head]

"C'mon, man," Puck whines, grabbing Kurt's arm. "It's senior year and you still don't have a boyfriend, dude."

"I don't need one to be happy," Kurt snaps, "I'm perfectly content waiting until New York."

"Dude," Finn says, "You're like, my bro now, so I guess I have to help you get some. Even though I may be permanently scarred."

"Thank you, Finn," Kurt replies. "Now if you'll allow me…" 

"No, man," Mike starts. "You seriously need someone."

Kurt raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah I know, we're not close," Mike grins, "but Tina adores you, and I adore Tina."

"Dude," Puck says, disgusted.

"I know, he has it bad," Finn agrees.

"And you're lonely," Mike continues, unfazed. "And, well, all of ND keeps dating around the club, except you. Come to the party, Kurt. Just one night, and if you hate it, I promise you can give me a makeover." 

"You don't need one," Kurt snaps.

"No," Mike agrees, grinning, "but Artie so does."

"Why am I involved in this?" Artie asks, honestly scared of the almost hungry look Kurt shoots him.

"Maybe," Kurt finally says. "But I'm leaving early."

Mike shrugs. "As long as you try it out, I have no complaints."

"My house, dude," Puck says, "Eight o'clock."

[Glitter all over the room

Pink flamingos in the pool]

"Dude," Finn says, "I'm not drinking."

"Why not?" Kurt asks.

"I'm always the designated driver," Finn shrugs. "Also, I tend to throw up a lot when I'm drunk."

"Lovely," Kurt replies, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Look at Puck," Finn says, almost dazedly. "Rachel doesn't let me even do that."

Kurt looks at Puck who is grinding with the leader of the wrestling club. "Well, it's very suggestive."

Finn makes a noise of agreement in the back of his throat. "Yeah man. It's seriously hardcore." 

Right at that moment, Rachel manages to seize the microphone from some other boy who was performing a drunk rendition of 'Teenage Dream'.

"That guy was good," Finn says.

"Yeah," Kurt agrees. "He sounds familiar, though."

"Mmm," Finn says. "He might be from the Garglers."

"You mean Warblers?" At Finn's nod, Kurt asks, "What are they doing here?"

"Apparently Santana wants to have sex with one of the guys and invited him who invited some friends," Finn says, before wincing. "Ooh, she's gonna be pissed."

"Santana? Why?" Kurt asks.

"The dude she wanted is making out with Quinn."

Sure enough, in the corner of the room, Quinn was involved in a rather heated game of tonsil-hockey with an Asian guy.

"She's going to rip Quinn a new one," Kurt says softly. "Pity. I really like Quinn."

"Uh-huh," Finn says. "Oh. Crap."

"Finnie!" Rachel squeals, knocking over the tall boy.

"Hi Rachel," Finn replies, patting the brunette's head.

"Hi," she says, staring up in adoration at him. "How are you?" 

"Good," he says. "Uhh - I love you, but can you get off me? Please?"

Rachel pouted and, upset, stalked away.

"Shit," Finn cursed. "Sorry, dude, I gotta take care of this. Rach! Rach!"

"Don't call me dude," Kurt snapped, but it went unheard.

[I smell like a minibar

DJ's passed out in the yard]

Kurt sighs as he flops down on a couch, completely utterly bored.

"I'm leaving," he announced the thin air. "This is boring."

"Come onnnn," a slurred voice came from his right. The boy who was belting out 'Teenage Dream' at the top of his lungs earlier was staring at him, pouting. "Don't leave. This party is awesome!"

"You're drunk," Kurt sighed softly. "Of course."

"You have pretty eyes," he says seriously. "I mean – woah. Is that blue or green?"

"Uh," Kurt stutters, not quite sure how to answer that. Never had a boy come onto him like that.

"Like seriously," he continues. "It's magical. Are you a wizard?"

"No," Kurt answers.

"Sure you are. You charmed your eyes. You're like Dumbledore."

"Figures the only Harry Potter character I resemble is the one that's flaming," Kurt mutters bitterly.

"Don't be sad," the other boy says, patting the top of Kurt's (perfectly styled) hair. "If I'd have the choice of having sex with either you or Dumbledore, I'd so choose you."

"Thanks," Kurt replies sarcastically. "I'm touched. But I'm sure Santana already has her sights on you, considering your friend ditched her for Quinn."

"Santana's a – girl, right?" The other wobbles dangerously.

"Yes."

"Pfssht. When she grows a penis, she can call me then."

Kurt gapes. "You're gay?"

"Duh," he replies. "Like, I've been checking dudes out the whole evening."

"That's it," Kurt says, standing up. "I'm seriously NOT up to having a conversation with a drunk person, gay or not. I'm leaving."

"Noooooo," the Warbler wails. "Stay. Have a drink."

Kurt scowls as the Warbler presses a half-drunk glass of something in his chest. "Fine," he snaps. "But only one."

[Barbie's on the barbecue

This a hickey or a bruise?]

One drink turns into three, then five, then ten.

"Woah," Kurt giggles, "you're like really really short."

"Guh," Blaine replies. "You're really really pretty. Are you gay?"

"Yup," Kurt continues giggling like some sort of insane teenage girl. "And I'll be forever alooooneee~!"

"I wanna kiss you," Blaine says suddenly. "Like, really bad. Can I kiss you?"

"'S gonna be my first kiss with a boy," Kurt says seriously. He gives Blaine a cursory glance. "I suppose you're good enough."

Blaine grins and presses his mouth to Kurt's.

[Pictures of last night ended up online

I'm screwed… oh well.]

Kurt moans as one of Blaine's callused hands sneak up his shirt and draws uneven circles on his hips. His mouth is hot on Kurt's, and Kurt tangles his fingers in Blaine's half-gelled, half-curly hair. He tugs slightly, and Blaine groans. In response, Blaine's hips snap forward and his arousal is clearly pressing on Kurt's.

"Fuck," Blaine moans.

Kurt can only make some sort of animalistic noise in response, but he doesn't care. There's a boy here with him, peppering kisses on his neck and shoulders and he's fairly sure he's not going to remember anything in the morning.

[It's a blacked out blur, but I'm pretty sure

It ruled… damn]

Somehow, along the line, Blaine and Kurt stumbled in what appeared to be Puck's room. Kurt tugs Blaine's shirt over his head, seizing the chance of nipping at the expanse of tanned skin. Kurt shifts so he's straddling Blaine's hips, giving himself the gorgeous view of a sweaty, wanton Blaine. 

The Warbler gazes at Kurt as the taller boy pushes his slim hips onto Blaine's and groans.

"Fuck, Kurt," Blaine groans. "Shit, harder."

Kurt is almost bouncing on Blaine's lap; no doubt he would be if it wouldn't mean separating their obvious arousals.

"Off," Kurt manages to say, tugging at Blaine's jeans.

"You too," Blaine says.

The next seconds are spent in a flurry of activity as both Kurt and Blaine struggle to remove their pants. The next thing they know is they're both almost naked, both in their boxers, desperately clawing at each other to get closer, closer. As Blaine thrusts up, Kurt moans in Blaine's mouth, and it's hot and desperate.

Kurt grinds right back, and the friction feels absolutely delicious. They're both so horny and they've arrived to the point of no return. Blaine bites a spot on Kurt's neck and sucks it, leaving behind an angry red mark.

Kurt moans and his hand sneaks to Blaine's crotch, palming Blaine through his boxers. Blaine buckles in Kurt's hand, moaning and writhing and groaning and – _oh wow, so that's how it is to be with a boy._

They both feel helpless with their arousals, and they help each other get off. They orgasm almost at the same time, and Kurt collapses next to Blaine, breathing hard.

Blaine looks in Kurt's eyes, still a bit drunk. "That was amazing."

"Uhuh," Kurt nods his approval, his eyes already dropping closed. "'m tired."

Immediately, Blaine's arms come around Kurt, tugging him close. Kurt snuggles closer and places his head in between Blaine's head and his shoulder.

"Night," he murmurs.

"Night," Blaine replies. He figures they go along so well mostly because they're still drunk. But, he thinks, they'll figure out the rest of it in the morning, when they'll probably be dirty and crusty and Kurt will be trying to kill him.

[Last Friday night

Yeah we danced on tabletops

And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot]<p>

Turns out the first thing Kurt did upon awakening was not kill Blaine, but freak out.

Blaine calms him down a bit, and confesses the almost embarrassing truth.

"You know how I'm part of the Warblers?"

"Yeah," Kurt replies, hugging Pucks' sheets closer to his body.

"I first saw you at Sectionals last year," Blaine says sincerely. "And I've had an eye on you ever since. Last night, when I sang Teenage Dream? That was for you. I'm kind of in love with you."

Kurt isn't kind of in love with Blaine, but he likes him well enough, so they're willing to give it a shot.

What they don't know, however, is that their devious friends (read: Wes and Puck) were actually the ones involved in getting them together.

They'll find out later, though.

[Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<p>

Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a menage a trois<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop  
>Oh-whoa-oh<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again]<p> 


End file.
